One Man Band
One Man Band is an online riffing troupe. History The Fake History: The One Man Band is the code name for a man who dwells in a government bunker deep below the surface of the Earth...no one except top military brass knows where, but most place it somewhere near Kalamazoo. Originally assigned a project of receiving terrible movies in order to make them more watchable, the experiment had the opposite effect...he is now a shut-in who refuses to leave (although he did leave that one time, but that timeline no longer exists). The 'care packages' he now riffs on are less about protecting the populace at large and more about trying to find a way to extract him before the bunker is required for something REALLY important. He once did this job entirely on his own, but has since worked (sometimes begrudgingly) with others, not the least of which is the PPD-3200, a computer system he picked up right around the time he reviewed Ice Pirates (but again, from a timeline that no longer exists, which is really weird when you think about it). The PPD-3200 keeps the place in good shape, and his cheerful, slightly British personality is offset by a childlike sense of wonder...something that has gotten himself into trouble from time to time. The Real History: One Man Band (a name pretty much invented on the spot) was begun in 2009 in response to the Rifftrax iRiff Contest (as you may have guessed, the entry was not a finalist). Undeterred, the project, still in production (but occasionally in hiatus as life goes on) has gone on ever since, with 18 completed as of November 2015. While most of the entries are horror/sci-fi titles (somewhat in tandem with the horror/sci-fi nature of the concept), One Man Band riffs just about anything weird and goofy, as well as the occasional good movie if it seems interesting. It has also submitted scripts for several other productions, including Hor-Riff-ic, Ronin Fox Trax, Fireriffs, Cinester Theater, and OneWallCinema, received submission scripts from Hor-Riff-ic, and worked with riffers Moleman and OneWallCinema. Trivia -Besides doing separate tracks for films that have multiple versions (extended cuts or different ratings), several One Man Band releases have an additional Stupend-O version. Stupend-O is an attempt to bring the idea of in-between skits in an audio-only format. When synced properly with a film, a ding will sound to inform the viewer to pause the on-screen movie. A second ding will let the viewer know when to start again. Stupend-O is currently available on three of the productions, but following the editing process of Terminator: Salvation, Stupend-O is only planned for later titles that do not have two or more different editions widely available. As of November 2015, The Thing is the final track to use this technique, though skits do appear in the VOD of Atom Age Vampire. -With some exceptions, Seth does most of the writing, editing, recording, and voice talent on the show. Those notable exceptions include several family members (uncredited, but they know who they are), Moleman, and OneWallCinema, (as well as writing on the Alien riff by Hor-Riff-ic Productions). The characters of Sarge Crumley and PPD-3200 are a New Jersey accent disguised with a phone effect and PPD-3200 is a British accent with some slight pitch alteration. Gary is pitch-shifted with some slight digital trickery as well, but the voice is mostly just performance. Most of the sound effects are homegrown as well; the 'background hum' that appears in a lot of tracks is actually a heavily modified whir of a spinning DVD-Rom drive. -The PPD-3200 was not originally supposed to be a part of the team. To avoid the 'robot' sync line craze at the time, the sync line was simply intended to be a 'phaser' effect applied to the OMB's voice. However, there was a technical glitch during the production of Hackers that occasionally erased one of the sync lines when that effect was applied, and after hours of work, was decided this would be the time to give in and do a sync-up partner. However, after PPD's first appearance in Ice Pirates, the reason for the glitch was found, and subsequently it was decided to continue doing sync lines the old way. It was pointed out in-universe in the "Legion of the Dead" iRiff of the idiocy of having a perfectly good computer voice and not using it for syncing purposes. When conceived, PPD was actually an abbreviation for a longer phrase. The original abbreviation is now forgotten, but was computer-related. PPD is also technically NOT a robot; he is a computer system, and very unabashedly based after the now defunct Commodore Amiga (three of which Seth currently owns in various states of repair). Riffography *An American Werewolf in Paris *Mortal Kombat (1995) *Hackers *Doom (R-Rated and Unrated versions) *Rise of the Lycans (with Moleman) *Ice Pirates (in Stupend-O) *Terminator: Salvation (One Man Band) (in PG-13 Rated, R-Rated, and Stupend-O) *The Thing (in Stupend-O) *Alien (1979 and 2003 Cuts, Submission Track) *The Lost City, Chapter 12 *The Phantom Empire Chapter 9: Prisoners of the Ray *Mortal Kombat: Annihilation *Legion *The Lion King 2 *Atom Age Vampire (VOD, with short Blasting Cap Danger) *The Return of Chandu Chapter 12 (with OneWallCinema) *Conan the Barbarian (with OneWallCinema) (in Theatrical, Extended, and U.S. Blu-ray versions) * The Asylum's Legion Of The Dead * Great Alaskan Mystery (Chapter 4) * Great Alaskan Mystery (Chapter 6) Cast * Seth "SJP" Paul See Also *Ronin Fox Trax *OneWallCinema *Incognito Cinema Warriors XP External Links *One Man Band on RiffTrax Category:One Man Band Category:Riffing Troupes